Battle Power
' Battle Power '(asperitas, literally "severity". Known synonyms:'' opta level'','' battle point'', magnitude of strength, and power severity. Abbreviated as BP) is the all-inclusive amount of power a combatant has in order to defeat an adversary. It is divided into 5 phases, each with 5 levels, with dividing lines which bisect the said phases apart. One's battle power appears to be able to exceed seemingly limitless or utterly incalculable levels, of which the last stage of the sixth phase is the maximum level of such unimaginable power. A person exceeding the 26th level may be considered non-existent - if someone has even achieved such impossible feat. According to the Caelestis, there is no such thing as Level Zero for living beings, as every existant being in Regiversia and beyond always have a specific Battle Power. The weakest beings in Regiversia, such as the Infirma, still garner their own Battle Power, although theirs is merely 0.001 pv, which is the smallest amount of BP in Regiversia. The largest, on the other hand, was that of Megaddon's final form which reached over nine-hundred eighty quattuordecillion Battle Power. Usage Battle Power is mainly used to get an accurate and precise estimation of how a battle will fare between two opponents of known power proportions. Generally, if one has a higher power level than one's opponent, then xe can defeat the one with the weaker power level. For example, Dark Blade's normal power proportion is 355,000 pv whilst that of Nightcore Eclipse is 328,000. At first judgement, Dark Blade will most likely defeat Nightcore, but not in all cases. If Nightcore is quick enough to react and dodge Dark Blade's hits or unleashes her "Prisma Charge" with accuracy, the odds will presumably fall in her favor. Hence, higher Battle Power does not always assure a greater chance of being triumphant in combat. The factors of speed, strength, durability, abilities, skills, spiritual faith, technique, knowledge and experience can too come into account when deciding the outcome of a fight. Size, mass, and height do not appear to matter. Worthy to note, when factoring in the edge a fighter has over an opponent, the difference in BPs as a mere flat number is apparently not important, but comparatively, the relative or percentage difference between the Battle Power of the two fighters. Some species naturally cannot reach a certain phase, such as the Forelen whose limit is 641 pv lest one boosts their BP by other means. An individual without enough comprisity ''will be easily destroyed attempting to gain Battle Power levels out of their natural reach. As aforementioned, BP is measured in ''potentia (pv). Structure There are several different stages in Battle Power. It is divided into 5 major phases, with each phase having 5 "power stages" and one minor stage in Phase 3. The first dividing line that separates the first power stage from the rest of the stages is called the "threshold of promise". The second line that separates the first phase from the second is called the "growth hotspot". The third line before the third phase is the "unfold", while the last line that divides the third phase from the fourth and final phase is the ultimate "point of intensity". A disputed fifth line that fades from the 28th power stage is called the "point of infinity". The Phases Listed below are the 6 phases. The power levels are cataloged along with the amount of PP required in reaching or returning (in the case of go-backers.) to that stage. 'First Phase (Inferios Phase)' The Inferios Phase is a category typically for the weak. Individuals or diverti who fall into this phase have developed their power proportion under the acceptable standard for a normal being. Humans and other Earth creatures will also likely fall into this category. Stage 0 - Accordingly, such a kind of "Level Zero" means that the focus is not a living being at all, as stated by the Caelestis that only nonliving things are capable of being zero on scale. There is no living being with PP below 0.1 pv, with very few exceptions such as the enigmatic, interstellar and supernatural entity, The Shadow. For such entities, Level 0 means invulnerability. It is presumed that a person who attains the Beyond Phase has xir level down to zero, but left with god/ess-like attributes. Stage 1: 0.1 - 4 pv Stage 2: 5 - 10 pv Stage 3: 11 - 23 pv ↤ (Humans fall under this power stage.) Stage 4: 24 - 45 pv Stage 5: 46 - 68 pv 'Second Phase (Mediocris Phase)' This phase is the standard in PP, as some other humanoid diverti, including Forelen, have such a power proportion of at least at the usual 300 and a maximum of 641 pv. Progress here is very slow. Stage 6: 69 - 102 pv Stage 7: 103- 230 pv Stage 8: 231 - 305 pv Stage 9: 306 - 679 pv Stage 10: 680 - 998 pv Third Phase (Advanced Phase) Persons here are often referred to as meta mortals, being in-between and serving as an intermediary between the ordinary and the supermortal. Most strong diverti (Be it Navagarian or alien) as well as sub-divert such as Orcen and the Oijoir have power proportions at Stage 16. Some of the heroes (and villains) fall into this phase. Stage 11: 999 - 1302 pv Stage 12: 1303 - 1510 pv Stage 13: 1511 - 2014 pv Stage 14: 2015 - 10,094 pv Stage 15: 10,095 - 50,790 pv 'Fourth Phase (Supra Phase)' Supermortals, some Metaborn, gifted people, etc. fall into this phase. This phase also houses the tricky "Stage Thirtiefourt", which takes much time to surpass and progress, just like the phase itself. Stage 16: 50, 791 - 330,999 pv Stage 17: 331,000 - 932,103 pv ↤ (Most heroes, villains, and other super powered characters fall on this stage.) Stage 18: 932,104 - 990,999 Stage Thirtiefourt: 991,000 - 999,999 pv ↤ (A tumbling block, this particular stage is one of the slowest, most difficult and tiring times in a training person's time period, taking people by surprise. However, they are rewarded with much PP if they pass through. Much more training is needed to overcome this stage.) Stage 19: 1,000,000 - 1,300,520 pv Stage 20: 1,300,521 - 2,490,000 pv 'Fifth Phase (Ultra Phase)' Most galactic beings and Sages fall into this phase, usually on Power Stage 24. Fourth-phased beings fall between "rare" and "uncommon" throughout Regiversia, due to their strength and high power proportion. Half of the Entrilophs fall in this phase. Some of the characters who happen to attain this level undergo a dramatic change in size that some even have to leave their homes to take residence in a wider area or even in outer space. A few mortals made it up here. Stage 21: 2,491,000 - 3,023,351 pv Stage 22: 3,023,352 - 6,230,100 pv Stage 23: 6,230,101 - 10,000,000 pv Stage 24: 10,000,000 - 39,241,893 pv Stage 25: 39,241,894 - 90,342,129 pv 'Sixth Phase (Incarnate Phase)' Supreme interstellar and supernatural entities fall into this near-unattainable phase. Beings listed in this phase are called "Incarnates" and are all impervious to disease, physical, telephatic, psychic, psionic and mental harm. Some of the Entrilophs find their way in this phase, with most of them falling on Power Stage 28. Stage 30 is the insanely strongest of all the stages. Stage 26: 90,342,130 - 100,500,325 pv Stage 27: 100,500,326 - 184,232, 231 pv Stage 28: 184,232,232 - 509,312,923 pv Stage 29: 509,312,924 - 24,003,230,422 pv Stage 30: 24,003,230,423 - 980,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 pv 'Beyond' "All the benefits of a god, with regrettable sacrifices." - Dranei in the fictional novel The Regret of A God. The mysterious "phase" as unreachable as land is to sky. this phase is thought to be the doorway to true ascendance into a god/esslike being, free from all the strains of physical and semi-corporeal persons. Cultural beliefs about this phase vary; some believe that reaching this phase means you are finally one with the Creator, which can be perceived in a different sense as dying, or deliberately destroying the physical body. One who attains this phase becomes instantly devoid of everything: emotion, pain, worries, depression, limitations, mortal and physical being. Due to this, only a few had dared or desired to achieved this god/desslike state, as being an utter god/dess robs them of the value given to them by the true and pure God/dess. Their power probablity also disappears and resets to nothing; however they are left with the attributes of the Creator. If having insufficient sanity and willpower, one who attains this stage is likely to become irredeemably insane, as the merging of the physical, energy, celestial power and the revelation of all that had happened in the Omniversal Timeline can purge and push the consciousness and rationality of an individual to oblivion. This is because a being created by the Almighty is meant to be that way, not a god/ess. No single entity in Regiversia and beyond has ever attained this stage. Dividing Lines The dividing lines are not only bisectors of the different phases; they also serve as an indicative milestone to remind the individual that xe is near the next phase. But if the person doesn't do much or stops training, these events will be in vain, and if under the first three stages, the person will be back to the previous phase. If the person happens to be in a stage above the 3rd power stage, xir power proportion will remain the same. Threshold of promise- The threshold of promise is the first line that separates power stage 1 from the rest. Apparently, the threshold of promise indicates that the person still is considered the most inferior, but has displayed future potential. Growth hotspot- The growth hotspot is a line that marks the line between the Inferios and the Mediocris. It stipulates that the individual is likely to improve and advance to Phase 2 or even jump to Phase 3 if xe continues to train so, though not in every case. Unfold- The Unfold is an event that occurs to a person before advancing to Phase 4. It is so called because it marks the individuals beginning to supermortal levels. The Unfold, however, will be nothing and basically a useless event if the individual halts xir progress. Point of intensity- The point of intensity is a major event that occurs before the person advances to the powerful Phase 5, which signifies the phenomenal ascendance of the person to a higher being. At this point, the person appears unstable, letting out eletctric-like sparks or zips and shaking convulsively. This behavior lasts for a period of two days before the person finally ascends as a galactic-level type being, with radical changes in physical appearance and in strength. This behavior is sometimes dubbed "the point of insanity". Point of infinity- Disputed for millennia on doubts about its existence, the point of infinity is metaphorically a tiny, black dot in space, unknowable to all things living. Presumably, this is the part where the body undergoes at first an overwhelmingly painful transformation into a sort of god/esslike entity.